Markus' behavior card day
NOTE: This also includes pit crew members. Win95 can fix the grammar and Ruby and Totaldrama can only edit three times as Markus mostly owns this page. Transcript James the Red Engine: Hello class. Today is the behavior card day of 2020. Here are the cards. Diamond means you get 100 years off, Gold means you get 10 years off, Silver means you get 5 years off, Bronze means you get 1 year off, Blue means you get 6 months off, Purple means you get 3 months off, Pink means you get 1 month off, Green means a week off, White means nothing and go back to your seat, Tan means a talk after school, Yellow means detention for 10 minutes, Orange means detention for 30 minutes, Light gray means detention for 1 hour, Gray means detention forever, Dark gray means suspension for 3 days, Gun metal means suspension for 5 days, Red means suspension for 10 days and the dreaded, DREADED black card means you are in dead meat and EXPELLED FOREVER AND WILL NEVER RACE AGAIN! Markus: YAY! I, BRUCE, AND THE STOCK CAR ALLIANCE GOT A DIAMOND CARD! James the Red Engine: THAT'S RIGHT MARKUS KRANKZLER! YOU, BRUCE, AND THE STOCK CAR ALLIANCE ARE THE BEST STUDENTS IN THE UNIVERSE! MY FAVORITE RACER! GO TO CAPTAINSPARKLEZ'S OFFICE AND MAKE HIM (Dolphin Censor) PROUD! WE LOVE YOU MARKUS KRANKZLER! The King: Nice! I got a diamond card! James the Red Engine: That's right King! You make sure there is no chaos and make sure to deal with the bullies. Go to Pinkie's office right now and enjoy your 100 years off! Next-Gen Rev N Go: Aw yeah! I got a gold card! James the Red Engine: That's right Next-Gen Rev N Go. You are my and Superbaddy4's favorite next-gen. Go to CaptainSparklez's office and enjoy your 10 years off. Rich, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Cal, Bobby, Brick, Phil, Danny, Chase, Ryan, Bubba, Sheldon, Ed, H.J., Jonas, Monty, Zach, Eric Jones, Ponchy, Reb, Ralph, and Ernie: Yay! We got silver cards! James the Red Engine: That's right you all. Go to CaptainSparklez's office and enjoy your 5 years off. Every Vinyl Toupee racer, member, and pit crew: We got bronze! James the Red Engine: That's right Vinyl Toupee. Go to CaptainSparklez's office and enjoy your year off. Jack: (Seal Bark) I got a blue card! Rex and Dan: Gask Its! We got blue cards! James the Red Engine: That's right Jack, Rex, and Dan. Go to CaptainSparklez's office and enjoy your 6 months off. Harvey and Carl: Oh wow. We got purple. James the Red Engine: That's right Carl Clutchen and Harvey Rodcap. Go to CaptainSparklez's office and enjoy your 3 months off. Cam: Yes. I got a pink card. James the Red Engine: That's right Cam Spinner. Go to CaptainSparklez's office and enjoy your month off. Kevin Shiftright: I got green. James the Red Engine: That's right Kevin Shiftright. Go to CaptainSparklez's office and enjoy your week off. Todd Marcus and Haul Inngas: We got white. James the Red Engine: Okay Todd Marcus and Haul Inngas. Go back to your seats. Johnny and Winford: Oh no. We got tan. James the Red Engine: I'm sorry Johnny and Winford. You are improving your behavior and you're not crying much anymore. We will just have a talk after school. Totaldrama: Wait! You cannot let this happen to Winford. James the Red Engine: Okay fine. Winford, you hang out with Win95, C95, Totaldrama, and Ruby. Conrad and Rev N Go Racer: Oh come on! We got yellow. James the Red Engine (angry): That's right Conrad and Rev N Go Racer! Go to CaptainSparklez's office and you have detention for 10 minutes! Aiken Axler: Oh no! I got orange! James the Red Engine: That's right Aiken Axler. You're a villain in everyone's cars series and you ruined your family legacy. Go to CaptainSparklez's office and you have detention for a half hour. Jackson and Chick: Oh no we got light gray! James the Red Engine (angry): That's right Jackson and Chick! You two cause crashes! Go to CaptainSparklez's office and you have detention for an hour! Herb: HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME THE GRAY CARD! James the Red Engine (angry): THAT'S RIGHT HERB CURBLER! GO TO CAPTAINSPARKLEZ'S OFFICE AND YOU HAVE DETENTION FOREVER! Sterling: What? I have a dark gray card. James the Red Engine (angry): THAT'S RIGHT STERLING! YOU HATE CRUZ! GO TO CAPTAINSPARKLEZ'S OFFICE AND YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 DAYS! Kevin Racingtire (crying): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I GOT A GUN METAL CARD! James the Red Engine (angry): THAT'S RIGHT KEVIN RACINGTIRE! YOU ARE A STUPID RED DEMON! GO TO CAPTAINSPARKLEZ'S OFFICE AND YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 5 DAYS! Tim (bawls): WHO GAVE ME THE RED CARD?! James the Red Engine (angry): THAT'S RIGHT TIM GITLESS! YOU TOTALLY RUINED YOUR SPONSOR AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! GO TO CAPTAINSPARKLEZ'S OFFICE AND YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 10 DAYS! Terry: I got a black card. Can you please give me another change? Please? James the Red Engine (angry): ABSOLUTELY NO (Serbia Strong) WAY NOT! TERRY (Popeye Toot) KARGAS! YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT AND RACER IN PISTON CUP HISTORY! YOU HIT A TRANSBERRY JUICE BOTTLE AND WAS MEAN TO MARKUS, BRUCE, THE STOCK CAR ALLIANCE, AND OTHERS! GO TO CAPTAINSPARKLEZ'S OFFICE RIGHT (Popeye Toot) NOW! Terry (crying harder than Johnny Blamer when his dad died in 2013): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!! HOW DID I GET A STUPID FREAKING BLACK CARD?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (later) Terry (crying): I got a black card!' ' CaptainSparklez:' TERRY (Botswana) KARGAS! HOW DARE YOU GET A BLACK CARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! YOU WILL BE FIRED AND BANNED FROM RACING! AND ALSO GROUNDED!' Terry (crying harder than last two): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Terence IV (Terry's dad): TERRY KARGAS, HOW DARE YOU HAVE A BLACK CARD! YOU ARE SO (Uncle Noah Horn) GROUNDED FOREVER! GO AWAY AND DIE! Markus: Phew thanks Terence IV! Terence IV: No problem.